1. Field of the Disclosure
The document relates to a panel and a method for fabricating the same, and particularly to a fabrication method during which wiring traces can be protected and a panel fabricated by the method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a fabrication process for display, with the development of high resolution and slim border for the small and medium size panel of thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD), the number of the photolithography-and-etching process (PEP) is increased for improvement of the aperture ratio of the pixel and slim border properties of the TFT display panel. However, in a mass production, a bottleneck occurs due to the numerous photolithography-and-etching processes. Moreover, more defects are likely generated, causing a low yield, as more processing procedures are performed.
Accordingly, there is still a need for a novel panel and the fabricating method of the panel to reduce the mask number used in the fabrication so as to have a convenient process and defect reduction for yield improvement.